Home for the Broken hearted
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: Nanami Uokawa  FISHEYE  is living with his abusive uncle. An old school friend comes back into his life and things seem to be better *featuring characters from Fushigi yuig*
1. A new light

A/N Nanami Uokawa Is the fake name fisheye gave in the episode where mako-chan was the victim.. In this story they are normal people.

This is from the sailor moon Wiki Uokawa (魚川), Fisheye's civilian surname from the anime, literally means "fish river," and the associated given name, Nanami (七海), means "seven seas

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, Fushigi yuig or any taylor swift songs..

This story has Girl/Girl and guy/guy relationships

A/N2: none of the charater have powers, they are just people

Nanami sits out the stairs of the school

Haruna and Michiru walked out of the school just finished with after school activates

"do you need a ride?" Haruka asked

"no" Nanami said.. He sound distant and sad

Michiru sat down next to him

"something wrong?" Michiru asked. Michiru and Nanami had gone to school together when they were younger.. Michiru remember how happy she was when she found out his was at the school. He had moved away when they were 10..

Flashback

Haruka and Michiru sit in there class the first day of school, roll call goes on.. "Nanami Uokawa" the teacher calls, Michiru looks up. And see someone who looks like an old friend.. After class Haruka and Michiru talk in the hall "Haruka I'm telling you, it's him, don't you remember I told you.." Michiru said

"yea.. He's the one who got a dress for his birthday and came to school in it and some boys were teasing him about it so you throw a rock at them" Haruka said "but how do you know it's him" she added "well he is wearing a dress" Michiru said.. "they could be a girl too" Haruka said

Michiru takes a photo out of her purse, it's her at 6 years old, she is next to a light blue haired boy. "see he has the same hair color" Michiru says, and hands to picture to Haruka. Just then Nanami walks by.. Michiru runs up to him and shots "Nanami! I haven't seen you in ages" she hugs him.

"do I know you?" Nanami asked "don't you remember me?" Michiru asked, Haruka had walked up, Michiru takes the photo back from Haruka "isn't this you" she asked showing him the photo… "Michiru?, I missed you so much," he cried out.. They hug.. "you were my only friend I ever had" Nanami said

Flash back end

"something is wrong, you are not acting like yourself" Michiru said

"my uncle kicked me out of the house for being gay" he said

'your uncle sure is an ass' Haruka said

"you can stay at my house" Michiru said

"okay" Nanami said

Both Haruka and Michiru know something else was brothering him. He had to live with his uncle because

A year ago his parents were at a bank that got held up ..The robber was about to shot a mom and her young child.. His dad tried to stop them but got shot himself. His mom got mad and attacked the robber, she got shot too, the police showed up and the robbers were killed

Nanami's Uncle was named Nackago. He was not nice and never carried about Nanami.. He remember how mad he got on his 6th b-day…

*flash back*

"an old high school friend is stopping by" Mrs. Uokawa said "dose she have a gift for me" Nanami asked his mom laugh "oh, Nanami you can't except to get a gift from everyone" Mrs. Uokawa said

Her friend showed up and handed Nanami a bag.. And he looks in the bag, then smiles. "I'm gonna go put it on" he said.

He goes off and comes back in a dress.. His mom just starts laughs.. And look at her friend.. "I must have forgotten to mention Nanami is a boy" she said

"I like it.. I'm pretty" Nanami said

"What the hell, something wrong with you take that off" nackago yelled.. Nanami stared to cry

"Don't yell at my son" Mr. Uokawa yelled at his brother

*end of flashback*

Michiru arrives at her house, the three of them go in

"mom, dad.? This is a friend of mine his uncle kicked him out of the house for being gay.. And he has no where to stay.. Could he stay here with us? "Michiru asked

Michiru's parents weren't sure what to say "for a few days until his uncle has time to cool off" her mom said

"but.." Michiru started to say as all 3 of them were distracted

Nanami walked over to the sink and got a paper towel wet and wiped it around his neck..

Michiru looked over to see where he went off to and her eyes winded.. "what! Happened, what's with that mark around your neck!" Michiru cried out

"my uncle did it to me this morning, when I told him I was gay." he said

"with what?" Michiru cried out..

"it's nothing really" he said

"there is a buries around your neck it's something" Michiru said

Nanami told them, it seemed liked a flash back as he talked

"I was getting ready for school,.." he said

*flash back*

"Hey, when are you gonna man up and get a girlfriend" Nackago sneered

"well, I'm gay" Nanami said softly

"WHAT" Nackago yelled, then hit Nanami hard enough to knock him off his feet. He then choke Nanami with his belt. Nanami tried to pull the belt away from his neck with one of his hands.. Just then Soi, his aunt came into the room.. "Nackago Stop, you'll kill him" she cried out

Nackago stop and Nanami laid on the floor gasping for air and in fear.. "Go cover that mark up, get your ass to school.. And never come back here" he said.

*end of flashback*

Everyone was in shock after hearing what had been said

"we can't let him go back there" Michiru cried

"he could go into a foster home" Mr. Kaioh said

"NO, he can't he needs us and don't you recognized him?" Michiru asked

"no" both parents said

"this is Nanami Uokawa , we can't let him go into foster care.. Or back to his uncle, you can adopt him" Michiru cried out

"Nanami? Oh my… honey, we have to take him in… I remember reading something and I didn't know it was him at the time, his parents died in a bank robbery" Mrs. Kaioh cried out

"plus just look at him, he use to be happy and full of life.. Now he look soo sad.." Mrs. Kaioh added

"if they let us adopt him, not sure how his uncle is gonna sign him over," Mr. Kaioh

"Thanks mom, dad" Michiru said

Haruka, Michiru, their dads and Nanami, went to get Nanami's things

Nanami had coved the mark back up so his uncle would not know

"What are you doing here" nackago snarled at Nanami…

Haruka and Michiru stepped forward, with looks of hate toward nackago in there eyes.

"who are you" he asked

"we are here to get his clothes" Haruka said

" I'm an old friend" Michiru said the 3 of them went to his room

Haruka and Michiru's dad watched nackago

"and who the hell are you" Nackago asked angrily

"we are there dads" they said at the same time

Soon the 3 of them came back and went outside..

The dad's fallowed them and they went back to the Kaioh household. Haruka and her dad went back to there house..

Michiru help Nanami bring his stuff the guest room, the room was an aqua color, and seemed happy unlike his room, it was white and plan.. "there was extra paint after my room was painted.. So they did this room too" Michiru said..

"My uncle is ashamed of him and passed me off as a girl, he didn't let me wear pants.." He told Michiru

He sat on the bed, Mrs. Kaioh had put sheets on the bed… Michiru walked out of the room and returned with her violin..

"why do I have to be so unloved and ugly" he cried

Michiru started to play on her Villon and sing.

"_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beautyIs the face in the mirror looking back at walk around here thinking you're not prettyBut that's not true, cause I know you_

_Hold on, baby, you're losing itThe water's high, you're jumping into itAnd letting go... and no one knowsThat you cry, but you don't tell anyoneThat you might not be the golden oneAnd you're tied together with a smileBut you're coming undone"_

Namima sniffles, "did you write that" he asked.. "no, it's a song by Taylor Swift" she said then smiled.. She put the Villon down and hugged Namima "everything will be okay" she said

Within one week things seemed to be getting better

Nackago gave over Namima willing saying he did want him because he was gay..

"Tomorrow we will introduce you to our other friend" Michiru said

"you'll get along fine with them" Haruka said

TBC


	2. new friends!

Nanami Uokwaw gave a soft smile.

"You should meet our friends" Haruka said. "This is Usagi and her boyfriend Mamour" Michiru said… "HI!" Usagi said cheerfully. "Usako is always full of energy" Mamour said. "This is Kunzite and Zoisite" Haruka said

"Michiru told us about you'; Kunzite said

"We've been dating for a year'

Zoisite said… Nanmi's eyes widened. "I thought I was the only pretty guy here"

"Yea his voice gives him away" Haruka joked

"Oh! And this is Nuriko" Michiru said

Nanami could not help but stare at Nuriko.. "He's so cute" Nanami thought. Usagi has her hair in buns like always.

"How do you get your hair like that" Nanami asks "it's kinda hard to explain but I can show you some day" Usagi replies

Wanna know why john has a funny nose" Haruka asked "Never heard of him" Nanami said

"Well" kunzite said..

Flashback.

Zoisite stood at his looker when a voice came from behind him. "Fine ass"" it said then it slapped Zoisite's ass. Zoisite turned around and punched the guy.. "Don't touch me" Zoisite snarled.. "OW! My nose and Shit! You a man" john shouted

End

"I ended up breaking his nose… But he deserved it" Zoisite said…

"You know… Nanami that Areosmith song fits you perfect" Haruka told him

"What song?"" he asked "You never heard of dude looks like a lady?" Kunzite asked

"Nope" Nanami said..

They had been sitting at a park bench when one of the jocks from school spotted them.. "Well, well, if it isn't the gays" he said.

"Shut up… You Ass" Zoisite snarled… "Violent ever" he said… "At lest I'm not in the closest" Zoisite spat back.

You Wish" he replied back..

"Why starts something when there are people here who could easily kick you ass" Zoisite said

"Who? "he said.. "not you" he then added

"I could so.." Zoisite said there is Kunzite, Haruka and Nuriko" Michiru said

"So beat it" Haruka said

It had been a few days after meeting some of Haruka and Michiru's friends..

Nanami wasn't sure of what to do.. They all sat in Michiru's living room.. He told them, how his parents had died and that he had to live with his uncle.. He told them how his uncle treated him.. Everyone started to have mixed emotions.. Sadness and anger.. Nanami started to cry.. Nuriko who was closet to him. Pulled Nanami into a hug. And just held him. "It's okay, you are safe and any of us will kick is ass if he come near you" Nuriko said.

Later that day, Zoisite summed to be in a day dream.. "Something wrong, little one?" Kunzite asked.. "I just can't believe how someone can be so mean.. I… What the Fuck is wrong with his uncle.." Zoisite said.. "Who knows, at lest he is with people who care about him.. He replied.. Zoisite just nodded.. Kunzite smiles and kisses Zoisite….

Haruka, Michiru, Nanami, Nuriko, Zoisite, Kunzite, Usagi and Mamo-chan are at Michiru's house for a party.. Her parents are out of town..

They played Truth or Dare it seemed to be fun.

"Nuriko.. Truth of Dare" Haruka asked.. "Dare" Nuriko said..

"I dare you to kiss Nanami" Haruka said..

Nanami blushed, and Nuriko kissed Nanami, who then blushed more.. Zoisite laughed at this. Haruka then teased him on this laugh saying he sounds like a girl.. Zoisite and Haruka start wresting.. Kunzite had to break it up..

After fun and games they watched some movies.. They all soon fell asleep.

Nanami was cuddled against Nuriko, it just had happened… Haruka and Michiru we close with Haruka's arms around Michiru's.. Zoisite was using kunzite's chest as a pillow.. Usagi had knocked mamo-chan off the couch in her sleep and he was still asleep on the floor..

Nuriko woke up in the morning and saw Nanami sleeping. Zoisite woke up and giggled at what he saw.. Haruka then woke up and took a picture… Nanami woke up to see Nuriko looking at him.. He started to blush his whole face summed red.. Usagi giggled " Your face is very red she said.

A month had pasted.. Nanami warped his arms around one of Nuriko's arm.. "I'm glad we are dating, you are just so nice" he said.. Nuriko smiled then laughed.. "oh Fisheye… you are too cute when you do that..

TBC


	3. a song that stands up for it self

A/N: the _**bold italics **_are the course part of the song where the other are singing.. Also the underlined part is a changed lyric.. I changed a line in the song to fit with Nanami sing the song. Oh and I don't own the song it belong to ms swift.

2 month later

"Nanami" Zoisite called out

"I can't.. My hair.. Ugh!" Nanami wined

"need some help?" Zoisite asked

"yea" Nanami sighed. Zoisite takes the brush from Nanami and brushes out Nanami's hair.

"A lot of snarls, guess it's the price we have to pay to have long beautiful hair" Zoisite said. "I don't know if I want to do this" Nanami said. "we'll be on stage with you" Zoisite said. "now let's get going" he added

The school has having a holiday talent show. Nanami was going to sing in to. While the Haruka, Michiru, Zoisite, Kunzite and Nuriko sang back up. Also Haruka and Michiru were gonna play music. Along with a band just starting out the that called themselves The Three lights.

Nanami walked back from the bathroom.. And heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine, he turned around to see his uncle.. "what are you doing here" he said nervously

"Here to see you fail, Robert's dad told me about the show," he answered

Nanami didn't speak, "Let me guess you are gonna chicken out at the last moment" he said and reached out to grab Nanami 's arm. "Touch him and I'll brake that arm" a voice said It was Zoisite. "Zoi?' Nanami said. "We wonder what was taking you so long" he said.. Nackago grinned, "got someone to protect you, just sad!" he said

"I'm his friend and I know what you did, be glad I just don't kick your ass right here right now!" Zoisite snarled. Nanami and Zoisite walked to the stage. "I'll do it, I'll sing " he said..

Soon it was his turn, he stood on stage, with the light only lighting where he stood, he could see his uncle and Robert out in the audience waiting for him to fail

"This song is for you, Robert and all the kids who trat me like crap.. And of cores for you Nackago " he said

Soon the music began to play and Nanami began to sing

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against meYou have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothingYou, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm woundedYou, pickin' on the weaker manWell, you can take me down with just one single blowBut you don't know what you don't know_

*the whole stage lights up and we see the everyone else on stage*

_**Someday I'll be living in a big old cityAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanSomeday I'll be big enough so you can't hit meAnd all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliationYou, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them__**I walk with my head down **__trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress youI just wanna feel okay againI'll bet you got pushed around__**, somebody made you cold**__But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that roadAnd you don't know what you don't know__**Someday I'll be living in a big old city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is meanSomeday I'll be big enough so you can't hit meAnd all you're ever gonna be is mean**__Why you gotta be so mean?_

*music sole*

_And I can see you years from now in a bar__**, talking over a football game**__With that same big loud opinion __**but nobody's listening**__Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter thingsDrunk and grumbling on about how __I am gay__But all you are is meanAll you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in lifeAnd mean, __**and mean, and mean, and mean**_

_**But someday I'll be living in a big old cityAnd all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah**_

_Yea Yea__

_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit meAnd all you're ever gonna be is mean**__Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city__**(Why you gotta be so mean?)**__And all you're ever gonna be is mean__**(Why you gotta be so mean?)**__Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me__**(Why you gotta be so mean?)**__And all you're ever gonna be is meanWhy you gotta be so mean?_

Nackago's face was priceless right now, he seemed so shocked, it seemed the whole crowded cheered,.

Soon the crowed quieted down, Nuriko walked up beside Nanami. "thanks for coming out here tonight as you know prom is going up in a few months and I just wanted to say this" he turn and looks at Nanami " Naima, will you go to prom with me..

Nanami was shocked.. "yes!" he cries out and kiss Nuriko.. A few people make whistling sounds and some cheer..

Then a voice is hard shouting after the noise dies down. Nackago is standing up "NO , You can't do that, Prom is for couples only, not freaks," nackago shouted.. "No gays allowed.." he added

Zoisite jumps off the stage.. " "I have had enough of your Carp" Zoisite snarled and then he punches nackago. He stands up and tries to grab Zoisite, who just Knees him very hard in the groin. Nackago falls to his knees.

Zoisite looked down on him, "how dose it fell, to be hit and on the ground, Zoisite said. "Humiliated? Or you don't fell a thing because when you strangled your nephew got you turned on. Your Brother died and you treat his son like." Zoisite said.

"he is gay, that's why" nackago sneered

"Wrong answer" Zoisite said and kicked nackago, who was still one the ground. "Zoisite, that enough" Kunzite said who now was behind him.. "I think he learned his lesson" he added

Zoisite glared at Nackago, his green eyes filled with hatred "And if you go crying to the police, I'll tell them everything, you did to Nanami" Zoisite threatened..

"While we are on the subject of prom, Michiru would you and your cute butt come to prom with me" Haruka asked as she holds the microphone. Michiru *Giggles* "Haruka.. Of cores" she said then kissed Haruka. cat calls and whiles from some of the boy in the audiences

Usagi holds her microphone.. "Mamo-chan! Go to prom with me please" she asked.. "of cores Usako" he said.. And kissed her.. More cheers.. Zoisite get back on strange and so dose kunzite, "go to prom with me or are you scared off by my attack on that ass?" Zoisite asked.

"I think I was card of u the day we meet" kunzite joked.. "but yes I'll go" he added

Zoisite and kissed him. Some more whistles

Everyone goes home, Naima couldn't stop smiling. He was not only asked to prom and gets to wear a pretty dress.. But his uncle got beat up..

TBC


	4. sick day and love time

Christmas had came and gone…. It was January

"Nanami, why are you not eating?" Mrs.: Kaioh asked.. "I don't fell hungry and my stomach hurts" he said

"Do you feel sick to your stomach? She asked.. "no" he replied. "maybe you should try going to school, or is it that bad?" you could bring a snack if you feel hungry before lunch.. If it get worse you can come home.. So what do you want to do?" Mrs. Kaioh asked

""I'll try to go" he said.. "call me first, your dad is in a important meeting she said.. Nanami liked it how he could call her mom and Mr. Kaioh dad..

"okay" both him and Michiru said.. Michiru grabbed her keys "come one Nanami" she said "don't worry, I'm sure you'll fell better soon." she added

They made it to school.. "what's with all the buses" Nanami asked

"Sit, today is the field trip, I forgot about it" she said

Michiru meet up with Haruka and explained what was going on. Nuriko had walked up from behind and heard what's going on.

"not feeling too well?" Nuriko asked.. Nanami wraps his arms around Nuriko. "I don't want to g on the field trip." he mumbled. Nuriko held him. Michiru called her mom's cell but got no answer. She then calls her works

"can I speak to Mrs. Kaioh" she asked

"she's unavailable" the voice on the other side said

"Tell her one of her kids is sick" Michiru said

"she only has one" the voice said back

"Two! One is adoptive" Michiru said who was losing her patience

"she doesn't care about them" the voice said

"She dose too, I'm her daughter now let him speak with her" Michiru said angrily they she gets a dial-tone

"they hung up one me" she said/

While Michiru was on the phone Zoisite and kunzite had came over, "my dad is in a meeting, so how do we reach him" she asked

"kunzite could pretend to be a teacher?" Zoisite suggested..

Michiru call her dad's pace of work, they refuse to here her out and refuse to talk with a "teacher"

'well now what?" Haruka asked.. Usagi and Mamour walked up.. Nanami sighed.. "Something wrong" Usagi asked.

"my stomach hurts and we forgot about the field trip and I want to go home" he said

Then one of the teachers walk up to the "alright everyone onto the bus" he said "but" Nanami started "Go…"" the teacher said.. Then ended up in front of the bus. "If you fell sick, well just have to bus driver pull over" Haruka said..

After the half hour bus ride.. The bus pulled into the parking lot, Nanami found him self making a B-line for the bathroom. Nuriko fallowed him.. Nanami made it just in time, into the bathroom stall but didn't close the door behind him. Nuriko shut the door behind him and held Nanami's hair back as he was sick..

Michiru still had no luck reaching her parents, Nuriko and Nanami came out of the bathroom, Nuriko was on his phone he then hang up.. "My aunt can give us a ride home, She lives near by and is a nerse so she wouldn't be bothered that Nanami is sick" he said

Michiru had let one of the teachers know what was going one and they agreed to let Nuriko go back with Nanami. "I hope you fell better soon" Usagi told Nanami..

Nuriko's aunt had arrived and they got into the car, Nuriko took the middle seat so he could sit next to naima, his aunt handed back a big plastic bowl, "this is in case he fells sick again" she said. Nuriko sets the bowl in Nanami's lap.. Nuriko then puts Nanami's hair in a bun. They were almost home, when Nanami moaned and lost the battle with is stomach and throws up in the bowl, Nuriko rubbed Nanami's back.. Nuriko's aunt opened the windows a bit, the cold air felt good to Nanami.

The car pulls into the driveway, Naima gets our of the car but drops the bowl in the driveway.. "don't worry about it, It'll freeze" he said… "Thanks, and we'll get the bowl back to you later" Nuriko said and helped Nanami to his bedroom..

After naima feel asleep, Nuriko went outside and got the bucket, which was upside down, he brought it in and put it in the dishwasher which was almost full so he washed t.. he washed his hands and went back to Nanami's side..

January seemed to go by slowly but once February came into view, Valentines day came fast..

It seemed a lot of people had the same idea that night,

Usagi had gone to mamo-chan's place.. Haruka had gave her a tip.. "let's have some fun dear" she said in a seductive voice.. "where did you get idea from?" Mamo-chan asked.. "Haruka" she replied.. "I got the condom dear" Usagi said.. "now I guess I can show you how much I love you" he said.

Zoisite's parents were out of town and he had kunzite over, Zoisite was already subduing kunzite. "glad no one is here to disturb us" Zoisite said "Cuz if they did, they be sorry" Zoisite said.. "must you be violent at a time like this" kunzite asked

"you are gonna get it tonight dear" Haruka said.. "if you say so dear" Michiru replied..

"those two are aloud" Nuriko said.. Nanami sat on his bed.. "yea, some should tell them to keep it down." Nanami said

"but it's valentines day, so why not show the one you love.. How you fell." Nuriko said.. "do you love me" subduing asked.. "of cores I do why?" Nuriko asked.. Nanami wasn't sure what to say. "I want you to show me, how much you love me" he said nervously

"are you sure you seem nerves" Nuriko said.. Soon both had no clothes on.. Nanami could stop blushing.. Nuriko laugh.. "oh naima you should much how you are blushing.."

Next morning Nanami walk down the steps.. "why are you walking funny" Michiru asked.

"I'm um a bit sore" he said

"HA! No way.. You did it last night didn't you." Haruka said.

Both Michiru and Naima sweet drop. "oh Haruka, you are such a perv" Michiru said.. "well it must be true he is blushing" Haruka said.

Nuriko started down the stairs to be blocked by the three on the steeps

"see Nuriko is here told you" Haruka said..

Nuriko smiled "Haruka I would speak.. I could here you two from Nanami's bedroom" he said..

"So" Haruka replied

Later the day they all meet up, "so, I heard you got some" Zoisite said.. Michiru sighs "Zoisite, you are a perv just like Haruka" she said..

"Haruka told me about it" he said.. "so how was it, did you like it" Zoisite asked..

"Zoi!" Usagi cried out.. She could believe what he was asking

" good and yes" naima said..

"now will you stop being a perv" Nuriko asked Zoisite

TBC!


	5. Prom Night!

A/N: I don't own Sparks fly, Taylor owns that.

The months went by and Prom was coming up.

Haruka, Michiru, Nanami and Usagi went dress shopping. Zoisite came along to find a green dress shirt or a blouse which ever could be found in green. Nanami couldn't decide what dress he wanted so many choose.

Meanwhile Nuriko, Kunzite and Mamo-chan got Tuxedos

"so your mom said if you wore a dress to prom, she pay for the Limo" Zoisite asked "Yep" Haruka replied

Zoisite had found a green dress shirt, it was in the woman's section but it looked gender neutral.. "matches your eyes" Michiru commented

"you think so?" Zoisite asked

"yea" she replied back. "Zoisite got navy colored dress pants

Michiru got an Aquamarine sleeveless dress, Haruka got a black dress. Nanami had found a sparkly purple dress. Usagi found a pink dress.

"now we need shoes" Nanami said.

Zoisite just got male dress shoes, Michiru had hells at home so did Usagi. Haruka had short healed shoe at home.. Naima looked at the shoes, he found purple shoes where the straps went up to his ankles.

Prom day

Michiru use the curling iron to curl Nanami's hair. You look lovely" Michiru said. "thanks, so do you." Nanami said.

"come one let's go!" Michiru said

The limo arrived Haruka and Nuriko got out, fallowed by Usagi, Mamo-chan, Zoisite and Kunzite.

Mrs. Kaioh took pictures of Haruka and Michiru also Nanami and Nuriko.

Then a group picture was taken of all of them. "they got into the limo, which dropped them off where the prom was being held.

Crystal walks up to them "well, I like didn't think you could like wear a dress Tenoh" she said

Zoisite fronted "You know Nanami pulls those shoe off better then you" Zoisite said then smirked

Crystal looks down at Naima's shoes.. She sees she has the same shoes on as she dose.. She walk off angrily.

Everyone dances, first a slow dance. Dancing close being held by the one you love.. After a few songs one of the teachers spoke

"okay, after this song we'll announce the winner of the contest, eight tickets to a Taylor Swift concert. Lots of cheers from the crowd fill the room. Soon the next song starts

Everyone starts dancing

_The way you move is like a full on rainstormAnd I'm a house of cardsYou're the kind of recklessThat should send me runnin'But I kinda know that I won't get farAnd you stood there in front of meJust close enough to touchClose enough to hope you couldn't seeWhat I was thinking ofDrop everything nowMeet me in the pouring rainKiss me on the sidewalkTake away the pain'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smileGet me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go downGive me something that'll haunt me when you're not around'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smileMy mind forgets to remind meYou're a bad ideaYou touch me once and it's really something,You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.I'm on my guard for the rest of the worldBut with you I know it's no goodAnd I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...Drop everything nowMeet me in the pouring rainKiss me on the sidewalkTake away the pain'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smileGet me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go downGive me something that'll haunt me when you're not around'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smileI run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel me up the staircaseWon't you whisper soft and slow?I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework everything now,Meet me in the pouring rain,Kiss me on the sidewalk,Take away the pain'cause I see sparks fly whenever you me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go downGive me something that'll haunt me when you're not around'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smileThe sparks fly...Oh, baby, smile...The sparks fly..._

_The song ended everyone stopped dancing. "okay these are eight front row seats to the Taylor swift concert" the teacher said.. _

_Everyone wanted for the winner to be announced. "and the winner is Michiru Kaioh" Nanami seemed to scream the loudest. Michiru got the tickets and put them away into her purse_

_Soon the prom ended,.. "I'm hungry" Usagi cried out happily. They took the limo to a restaurant. At the restaurant Haruka had a grin on her face, "It's prom and well there's thing we do on prom night, and since our parents are home.., so I got us each your own hotel room for the night" Haruka said._

"_Haruka must you promote that kinda of behavior" Michiru said_

_Haruka just grinned, "I approve of it" Zoisite said._

"_of corse you do, you are a perv just like Haruka" Nanami said_

_They paid for the bill and went into the limo which went into the hotel. They got there rooms, and went into there own rooms. Where each couple made love many times. Throughout the night.. Till they got tired and fell asleep._

_TBC_


	6. being swift

It was the day of the concert,

They waited in line to buy tee-shirts., After the bought them, they went into the bathroom to change there shirts.

Zoisite giggles at the look on his lovers face. "the shirt looks nice on you" Zoisite teased

"A lot of guys wear Taylor Swift shirts, plus it's black and not girly" Zoisite added

They got to there seats and waited for the concert to start, after the warm up band played, Taylor would soon start.

Soon Taylor swift starts singing the whole concert play filled with screams, "NANIMA! My Ears" Zoisite shouts as Nanami was screaming very high pitched.. Nanami just smiled, I love her Dress" he adds.. Zoisite and Kunzite just sweat drop

Taylor sings songs from all three of her CD's.

After the concert ended Nanami laughed at how Zoisite's voice sounded after the concert.. "Screaming and singing along sure dose make you lose your voice a bit" Michiru said. Mamo-chan and Kunzite were the only two whose voices weren't at lost.

The next day they had there pictures from the concert printed out, Nanami looked at a group the group photo of all of them in there Taylor shirts and smiled.. And thought for a moment.. He uncle always said that he'd always be unloved. Which was far from the truth. Nanami continued to think. He had found his best friend from when he was a kid, he had a wonderful boyfriend and friend. Michiru's parents took him in, everything was perfect.

His uncle made him fell like he was nothing, his uncle had failed at that.


	7. a Summer trip

They had graduated from high school and decide to go on a summer trip.

They left the airport and headed downtown to where to hotel was., They were going to Duluth, Minnesota..

After checking in the went to there rooms, Nanami opened the curtain to show a beautiful view of the lake..

"how much did this room cost? Four beds a bathroom and a hot tub." Zoisite asked.. "well of cores there is a bathroom.." Haruka said

"this is going to be fun!" Usagi said happily. Nanami smiled.. "I can't wait to start doing stuff" he said..

"let's go to cannel park" Michiru said.. And they all walked to the parking lot, Michiru and Haruka walked past the cars. "where are you going" Zoisite asked "too cannel park, you see the bridge over there.. That's where it is" Michiru said…

They walked the short distance to where the bridge was.

The Sun shined on the bridge.. They looked at it then turned where they could see out into the lake, a lighthouse at the end of the pair, and another one on the other side.

They soon heard a voice calling out "Can I have your attention please, the bridge is about to lift, all persons, must immediately leave the span and stay clear of the restricted area while the bridge is in motion"

"cool we get to see the bridge left" Nuriko says happily "it lifts?" Usagi asked..

After the bridge was clear of people and cars; they heard they hydraulics starting up and bells ringing.

The whole span o the bridged lifted all the way up. "must be something big going out scene I don't see anything come in" Mamoru said

Soon the boat came into view and made it's way under the bridge. The boat blow it's horn and the bridge responded as if it saying have a safe trip.

"Wow, that boat is huge" Kunzite said.. "That's what he said" Nanami said.. Everyone just laughs and they take it easy for the rest o the day. That night they all sit in the hot tub in the room.

The next day the explore the town, they go to Enger tower.. "what a beautiful view" Michiru said and took some photos 'I could paint this landscape" she said.. After the got out of the tower the went to where another look out was, it was cross form the tower up some stairs.. "wow look at tis view too" Haruka said

Later one they deiced to look for rock in the lake, they walked along the shore line "It's cold" Usagi cried out

Nuriko had hand his hands in the water for a bit and he place them on the back of Nanami's neck "Nuriko, That's cold" he cried out..

"look I found an agate" Zoisite said hold out a small rock with lines in it. "Lucky" Usagi said. They then head to the rain museum.. "we should go on that rain ride some time this week." Haruka said. After learning about the train the walked on the board walk well more like a lake walk since it goes by the lake.

The Sun shined bright the next day, the water was calm so they deicide to ride in the Vista. "cool, we get to go under the bridge" Usagi said,. The boat ride was lots of fun, and beautiful view.

Over dinner they talked about their plans for tomorrow, going up the North Shore.

They woke up a 6am, and ate breakfast at the hotel., then took the scenic highway to Two Harbors. After stopping there or a bit they continued north to Gooseberry falls. And walked around and looked at all the falls. "wow, more stuff I could paint" Michiru said and took some more pictures.

They drove some more up to Split rock lighthouse and learned a lot. Like how the road they just traveled was not there when the lighthouse was built or how it turned 100 years old about a year ago.. Michiru took more pictures

"It's sooo nice here" Zoisite said.. Kunzite smiled, "yes it is" he said.

"now where" Nanami asked.. "one more stop, " Haruka said.

"This lake is Huge, I can't believe it's the same on we saw in Duluth" Usagi said.. "It's is the biggest of the great lakes" Nuriko said

Zoisite felt sleepy, he yawned and rested his head ageist the window and drifted off to sleep.

Haruka was driving the car with Michiru riding shot-gun. Kunzite was I the back with Zoisite of cores

Nuriko drove the other car and Nanami sat in the front. While Usagi and Mamour rode in the back.

They drove for awhile getting closer to there last stop.. Zoisite woke up, his face was a little pale.. "Are you okay Little one?" Kunzite asked.. Michiru had turned around has she heard Kunzite talking to Zoisite.

"He looks a little pale" Michiru said

"sometimes when he falls in the car he gets sick" Kunzite said.

"sometimes as in more or less" Haruka asked

"less" Kunzite answered "it's only happened twice, out of all the times he has fallen asleep in the car" he added

"Do you need me to pull over" Haruka asked..

"Yes" Zoisite responded. Haruka saw a blue sign. "There is a wayside rest less then a mile ahead, can you wait till then, not much of a place to pull over right now" Haruka said

"I think so" Zoisite said.

Nuriko fallowed Haruka as she pulled into the wayside rest.

"Why, are we stopping here" Nanami asked.. He watched as Zoisite got out of the car.. "ewwwwwwwww" Nanami cried out and covered his eye as he had seen Zoisite getting sick. Kunzite held Zoisite's hair back with one head and rubbed his back with the other. Soon they were back on the road and Zoisite was felling better.

They soon made to grand marais and got some donuts from a lace called World's Best Donuts" "I like these are World's best donuts" Usagi said.

"You just got sick not to long ago, so why are you eating" Nanami asked Zoisite "because the reason I got sick is sometime when I fall asleep in the car I get sick, and I fell better now" Zoisite said, they walked out to a lighthouse and looked for rocks, they then head back to Duluth.. The relaxed in the hot tub in there room when they got back..

The next day wasn't as nice so the took a train ride to Lester river.. And had lots of fun

Soon the week ended and they went home. They put there money together and bought a home and they all lived together.

THE END


End file.
